Under The Mistletoe
by Abva
Summary: Present exchange, unexpected gifts, secret love stories and on top of that a mistletoe. You've got a Christmas Day with the BAU team. Written for TigerLily888 for the Chit Chat Author's Corner Forum Christmas Gift Fic Exchange.
1. Purple Ink, Little Papers & Big Trouble

_Hey guys! This is my first story in english so please, be gentle if my english isn't perfect, I'm french and learning english for just a few years. This is my story written for the Chit Chat Author's Corner Forum Christmas Challenge. My prompts were White Christmas, snowman, mistletoe and present exchange. TigerLily888, this story is for you, hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my stupid ideas!  
><em>

_Merry Christmas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

_"Christmas, children, is not a date. It is a state of mind." - Mary Ellen Chase_

**Chap 1: Purple Ink, Little Papers & Big Trouble:**

The two young women were looking in the eye of each other, brown against light blue. A drop of perspiration trickled down the neck of the brunette. Her trembling hand slowly made her way toward the ugly FBI cap.

"Come on, Em'! Pick!" JJ was losing patience.

Closing her eyes and crossing her fingers, Emily picked a piece of paper in the cap and stepped back, darting an upset glance at the blonde who answered her by a mocking smile. Protecting with her hand the piece of paper against the glances from her teammates, Emily unfolded it and discovered the two words written carefully by an overexcited Penelope Garcia who was almost jumping up and down next to her. With surprise, she gazed at the name written in purple ink. _Aaron Hotchner_.

"So? Who did you pick?" The analyst chirped.

"If I told you, there wouldn't be any interest anymore!" Emily teased her.

"Oh. That's true."

With an adorable moue, she turned to Derek who had just picked a piece of white paper. Concern could soon be read on the agent's face.

"Well, my Chocolate God, you don't have the one that you wanted?"

"Instead of laughing at me, go on, it's your turn!"

Garcia made her way towards JJ with the look of a child on Christmas Day. She picked a piece of paper and let out a cry of joy. Darting an amused glance at the pretty blonde who was literally jumping up and down, Reid made his way towards the cap and picked. He gazed for several moments at the paper with a thoughtful look, as if his mind was trying to find an answer to an intricate problem. He finally unfolded it and read the name written on it. He stayed still for a moment, without any reaction, with a concentrated look on his face, then a slight smile sparkled on his lips. Rossi, JJ and Hotch picked each one in their turn one of the three papers left, and if Rossi and JJ seemed satisfied enough, Hotch seemed seriously anxious.

"Ready? Go!" Garcia screamed. "Rendezvous in a month for the present exchange!"

Laughters ringed in view of her liveliness. The analyst caught her bag and, quickening her pace, made her way towards the exit.

"You're already leaving us?" Morgan asked, with a questioning look.

Without stopping, she threw over her shoulder:

"I know exactly what gift I need!"

"You have a whole month for that, you know!"

"I'm too excited to wait!" She laughed, while the elevator's doors were closing.

* * *

><p><em>The next chapters in a few hours! I promise, it'll be longer! ;) Please send me a review, let me know what you thought and if there's any mistake, don't hesitate to say it so I can improve my english! :)<em>


	2. Family Book & Italian Ring

_Here is the next chapter, thanks for your kind reviews! :)_

_The next one will be online in a few minutes, I just have to type it! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

_"One of the nice things about Christmas is that you can make people forget the past with a present" - Author unknown_

**Chap 2: Family Book & Italian Ring**

Penelope took her phone out of her pockets and et dialed a number she knew by heart for years. She had four brothers. She hadn't seen two of them since her parents' death, more than fifteen years ago. She was the younger of the siblings et was very close to the younger of her brothers, the only one who really paid attention to her. She waited feverishly for her brother to answer.

"Hello?"

"Alessandro? It's Penelope!"

"Hey Penny! How are you sweetie?"

"I'm really good. What about you? Is Alisha all right? Angela's birth was really gruelling!"

"Oh yeah, don't worry, she's fine. What can I do for you?"

"We're doing a Secret Santa with my team. And you have something I really need."

"What is it?"

"Remember the boxes you took at Grandma's house before the sale?"

"Yeah, I remember it. There was a lot of old books in those boxes. They are currently sleeping in a cupboard."

"Well in these boxes there's a book that I need."

"Wait, I'll see if I can find it. Which one do you need?"

"I need "Slaughterhouse 5 or The Children's Crusade". It's a Kurt Vonnegut's book. It's Derek favorite author and in one of these boxes is the first edition of this book. Derek's favorite."

Alessandro rummaged through the boxes during several minutes before finally finding the book he was looking for.

"I have it! You wanna come to pick it?"

"Thank you Al'! You're the best!"

"You are the best Penny! How did you know that this book was here? I don't even know the name of half the books that are in those boxes!"

"It was one of Grandma's favorite books, she talked to me about it."

"You know, I don't use those books, and you seem to care about it. Take it if you want!"

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Sure, don't worry Penny."

"Thank you so much, I'll be here in ten minutes!"

"See ya then!"

* * *

><p>Rossi darted a glance over her shoulder. Nobody. He knew it was ridiculous but he didn't want to be seen by anyone. It had to stay a secret. He knew exactly what gift he was going to give to JJ, and he didn't anyone to know. Knowing he was alone, he went in the shop at a leisury pace and smiled to the saleswoman. She greeted him with a strong Italian accent.<p>

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a piece of jewelry I saw a few days ago."

"Of course. What was it?"

"It was a ring made by Masini Gioielli."

"Oh yeah, magnificent jewels. It's a success. What collection?"

"Collection Vanità"

"Please follow me, we'll see if we still have the jewel you're looking for."

The saleswoman showed him the way to the back of the jewelry shop. It was specialized in Italian jewels. She showed him a window.

"Here are exposed all the jewels made by Masini Gioielli we own."

Rossi looked at the window and smiled. He showed a ring.

"It's this one."

It was a silver ring, encircling a light blue square of Murano glass.

"It's my favorite!" The saleswoman exclaimed.

Rossi paid and walked out of the jewelry shop. He sighed and smiled. He had always been attracted by JJ but had never found the courage to confess her his feelings. Maybe Christmas could bring him luck...

* * *

><p><em>You can find the image of the ring here: http: / dynamic . forzieri . com/is/image/Forzieri/prdm_mg41265-004-2?$354x454$  
><em>

_Reviews are loved! :)_


	3. Rudolph, Redskins & Blue Scarf

_Sorry, I'm late, I wanted to update yesterday but I was so tired I almost fell asleep on my computer! lol_

_Thank you for your kind reviews! Enjoy! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

_As we struggle with shopping lists and invitations, compounded by December's bad weather, it is good to be reminded that there are people in our lives who are worth this aggravation, and people to whom we are worth the same. - Donald E. Westlake_

**Chap 3: Rudolph, Redskins & Blue Scarf:**

With a sigh, Emily got out of the warm car to brave the cold outside. She took her coat in, looked at the huge crowded mall and grimaced. How in the earth was she going to find a gift to Hotch? She began to pace up and down the shopping arcades, with a worry look on her face. She couldn't find anything which would draw her attention. She wanted to find an original gift for the man who hold her heart but her mind was desperately blank. She had been visiting different malls for two weeks, between several cases, as soon as she had some time but she didn't find anything. Emily sighed. She thought of Jack. Maybe she wasn't thinking the right way. Hotch loved his son and did what he could to satisfy him and spend so far time with him as he could, in spite of all the paperwork that he had to face. What could he like, knowing that his son would love him wearing it? Suddenly, a tie shop drew Emily's attention. She approached the window and looked at the display stand. About ten ties specially made for Christmas were put on display. She liked three of them in particular. One was blue and had three snowmen smiling on it. On another one was drawn Rudolph the little red-nosed reindeer and on another was depicted Taz, the Tasmanian devil, wearing a sulky moue and a few words which made her laugh: it was written "As Jolly As I Get". She knew that behind his cold expression, Hotch was a man who had a great sens of humour. He could like this tie. And Emily knew that Jack would love them. She entered the shop and picked the three ties. As she was walking towards the checkout counter, she saw a grey tie upon which was drawn a mistletoe and a few words. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked sadly at the tie. Then without thinking, she picked it too and paid for the four. Would she be able to offer it to Hotch? Would she be able to confess her feelings? She wasn't sure...

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench in a mall, JJ was observing a picture of the team on a Christmas Day. They all seemed happy, a big smile on their face. She dwelt upon Reid's face. The genius boy seemed so innocent on this picture! He was the youngest and most naïve member of the team. His reactions sometimes childish reminded her, at the moment of hard cases, that after all, there was still innocence and good in that world. She smiled. She remembered their only date. He took her at a Redskins' game. He didn't understand the rules and seemed uncomfortable but she had a really great time with him. She knew him for years and yet, she didn't really knew his likes and dislikes. She wasn't able to say what could please him. She sighed. Looking up, she saw a little boy scurrying along next to his parents, a big smile on his face. He was wearing a Santana Moss shirt, a new player of the Redskins. Smiling, JJ stood up. She knew what she was going to buy. Luckily, there was a sport shop in that mall. He made her way towards the shop then in the football department. Dozens of shirts were available. She quickly looked at the names on the shirts. She didn't know most of them. There were only players admitted in the team very recently. Suddenly she stopped on a name: Chris Cooley. She liked that player. He was in the team for several years and was pretty good. Nodding in agreement, she caught the shirt, chose a pennant and a rule's book. Then she made her way towards the checkout counter. She passed the little boy whom she had seen earlier. Seeing what she was buying, he smiled and screamed:<p>

"Go Redskins!"

* * *

><p>Organization, Aaron! It's not that complicated! Come on, think Aaron! There's a brain somewhere in that head of yours! Groaning, Hotch ran his fingers over his hair. It was no good his trying, he couldn't find a gift he could offer to Emily. And yet he had been married several years to Haley. But he couldn't find something acceptable. He didn't know anything in perfume, and didn't find any jewel he liked. Not to mention any cloth. Sighing , he tried to remember a conversation he could have heard between the pretty brunette, JJ and Penelope. They often talked about shopping. Suddenly, Hotch raised his head. Of course! He heard about two days ago Emily talking about a beautiful blue scarf she noticed but didn't have time to buy, because of the new case. Hotch walked towards the shop she talked about. Maybe there was other models or things in the same collection which could give him an idea? He went in the shop and looked at the dummy upon which the scarf was put on display. It was a dark midnight blue scarf, with a jazzberry jam line all along. A saleswoman made her way towards him.<p>

"May I help you?"

"Hum... I'm looking for gift. For a woman. I heard that she liked that scarf and..."

"Then you're lucky, this scarf is the only one left!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been a success, and we don't have any stock anymore. This is the last one."

Hotch smiled. It was the last one and Emily hadn't had time to buy it. And this scarf was really beautiful. A perfect gift.

"I'll take it."

While exiting the shop, Hotch suddenly saw Emily walking, sipping absent-mindedly a hot chocolate. She really was beautiful. He inched his way through the crowd and smiled when he saw her making her towards the shop he had just left. Just in time.

* * *

><p><em>Here are the ties and the pennant:<em>

_http:/ / imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 10 / kissmeunderthemistletoe . jpg /_

_http:/ / imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 860 / snowmen . jpg /_

_http:/ / imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 837 / tazasjollyasigetchristm . jpg /_

_http:/ / imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 856 / rudolphchristmasnovelty . jpg /_

_http:/ / imageshack . us / photo / my - images / 252 / fanionredskins . jpg /_

__Please leave me a review! :)__


	4. French Cooking & 4 Paws, 1 Heart

_Hey! The end is coming closer, I hope you like reading this story as much as I did writing it! :)_

_Enjoy! :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

_"Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful." - Norman Vincent Peale_**  
><strong>

**Chap 4: French Cooking & **4 Paws, 1 Heart:**  
><strong>

Derek was hanging out for several hours in the mall and his patience was starting to be taxed. The last cases have been particularly hard and he hadn't have time to think about the gift. And the fateful date was coming closer and closer.

"Oh crap! What in the hell am I going to offer Rossi?" He groaned.

He winked to two girls who were eyeing him greedily. They giggled. Suddenly, his gaze came across a library window. After all, maybe he could offer him a good old book? Rossi wasn't interested in computers, clothes or movies. However, he really enjoyed reading. Derek made his way towards the library, looking determined. He wasn't leaving this freaking mall without a gift! However, when he entered the library, he sighed. He wasn't out of the woods yet. The library was gigantic. Huge bookshelves piled up until the ceiling. Derek began pacing up and down, looking for a book which would draw his attention. That's how he spent the next two hours: observing thousands of different books. He even came across books written by Rossi himself. But nothing seemed interesting. During his search, Derek met several persons who, like him, were desperately trying to find a gift idea of last-minute in the huge library. It made him smile. At least, he wasn't the only one in that case! Suddenly, a woman announced over the microphone that the library was going to close. Looking at his watch, Derek realized that it was almost 8 o'clock. With a sigh, he was making his way towards the exit when he saw what he was looking for the entire afternoon. Keeping a cry of joy, he headed toward a big department. He quickly inspected several books and picked a big one. Rossi was very proud of his Italian cooking. Derek smiled. It was now time to see his real level as a cook. And a good traditional French cooking book was a good way to value his level.

* * *

><p>Spencer was walking at a leisurely pace in the street, taking his time to admire the decorations put up by the hall for Christmas. The meal was going to take place the day after, at Hotch's house. Spencer had waited the last moment to buy his gift. He knew exactly what he was going to offer to Penelope. He remembered her affection for Sergio. When Emily "died" because of Doyle, Garcia took the cat in and looked after him. She loved him. And Spencer knew Kevin appreciated him too. The daughter of one of Reid's neighbors worked on a voluntary basis with some of her friends for an association which took in abandoned animals, "4 Paws, 1 Heart". While he was getting close to his destination, he could hear barking. Spencer smiled. When Derek started thinking of getting a dog, Reid advised him to go here. He was right. Derek found Clooney. Or rather Clooney found Derek. When the agent entered the park, the dog jumped on him and began licking his face. They're inseparable now. Spencer pushed the gate and entered the garden. He watched with a smile about ten dogs running after balls. He didn't understand how people could abandon an animal like that. He stepped in the little house and caught sight of a young redheaded girl.<p>

"Abby!" He called her.

The teenager turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"We are doing a Secret Santa with my team."

"Who did you pick?" She asked with excitement.

"I picked Penelope Garcia."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. You showed me a picture of your team. She's the blonde with the colorful cloths and the big smile right?

"Yeah that's her. I want to give her a kitten. She loves cats. Do you have a cute one?"

"When it's Christmas time, people like to offer cute kittens. Abandonments usually begin about a week after Christmas, when people realize that a cat or a dog need attention and that it's a lot more easy to just play Nintendogs than having a real animal. I just have one left. He's my favorite."

Spencer smiled.

"You didn't want him to go?"

"No. Mum and Dad don't want any animal at home so I have them here. But it's you. I know he'll be okay with you."

"He's not going to live with me."

"Do you trust Penelope?"

"Of course I do! She's my friend."

"Then that's okay. Cos I trust you."

Spencer smiled and gently ruffled her hair. She giggled.

"Come with me."

All the rooms of the house had been converted by the association, thanks to donations given by generous people. She took him upstairs all the way to a former bedroom. She slowly opened the door and he could admire the work given by these teenagers. Toys were scattered on the floor and several comfortable cushions and kitty litter were lined up against the walls. Ropes hanged from the ceiling, shelves had been tacked on all the walls and several big cat trees were placed here and there.

"Waow!" He whispered.

"Yeah, I know. We're very proud of this place." Abby said with a grin. "Here he is."

The little kitten was rolled into a ball on a cushion. Hearing Abby and Spencer, he lazily looked up and stared at them with his amber eyes. Recognizing Abby, he got up, shaked his tiny head and made his way towards them. He had a long beige fur and the tip of his paws, tail and ears were brown.

"Hey Sweetie!"

Abby stroked him and took him in her arms.

"His name is Cupcake. Isn't he lovely?"

"I'm sure she'll love him!" Spencer said with a grin. "Thank you, Abby!"

* * *

><p><em>Please leave me a review! :)<em>


	5. Snowman & Mistletoe

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't post earlier, I've had some serious family problems, and then my computer shamefully gave up on me! =/_

_But here is the end of this short story! Enjoy! :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

_"I have always thought of Christmas as a good time; a kind, forgiving, generous, pleasant time; a time when men and women seem to open their hearts freely, and so I say, God bless Christmas!" - Charles Dickens_

**Chap 5: Snowman & Mistletoe**

It has been snowing for hours. Songs were ringing out on all the street corners and the smiles weren't leaving the faces. Children's laughter rang, while Jack and Henry were making a snowman in the garden, only enlightened in the night by the streetlight and the luminous tinsels hung from the roof of JJ's house. Jack suddenly slipped and bumped into the snowman, making the head falling on Henry who found himself covered in snow. Hotch and JJ who were watching them, sitting on a bench while they were waiting for the team, laughed when they saw the surprised look on Henry's face. JJ suddenly turned around, hearing her name being called and rushed towards Emily and Garcia who just arrived at the house.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

"I found an amazing gift!" Garcia exclaimed, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Her friends burst out laughing.

"I'm rather proud of my gift too!" JJ replied with a smile.

Emily contented herself with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her friends turned to her with a suspicious look on their face.

"Why do you suddenly look like a tomato?" Garcia asked.

"I..." She tried to find something to say but her mind was suddenly blank.

"Okay, spit it out. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"You know Emily, you're very lovely with that red on your cheeks." JJ said. "But you usually don't blush, except when we're talking about..." She stopped mid-sentence, with a mischievous grin on her lips.

Emily groaned. A car suddenly stopped next to them. Emily welcomed Derek's and Rossi's arrival with relief. She was so not ready to face the suspicious look and the pressing questions of her friends. JJ et Peneloppe knew she was head over heels in love with their superior and even if her reaction was kind of revealing, she wasn't going to confess anything, even under torture. She glanced at her friends. The mischievous grin which decorated their face showed that they seriously were planning on using it.

"Hey Derek!"

"Hey my brunette beauty. What's up?"

"Oh, Peneloppe and JJ were trying to make me blurt out the name I picked."

Derek burst into laughter.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

"Did you find your gift?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I found one. You?"

"Talk about it! I didn't know it was going to be that difficult to find a stupid Christmas gift!"

He smiled. Reid arrived at that moment, carrying a strange package. It was a big box with a round lid, wrapped in a lovely slight pink and green gift wrap. A huge ribbon was tied up around it and several holes pierced the top. The team watched him with big curious eyes but he just smiled at them.

"Alright guys! Let's go inside, it's cold here!" JJ suggested.

Everybody happily agreed.

Jack and Henry were upstairs, Jack showing to Henry the new toys he had received this morning from Santa. All the team was in the leaving room, all the gifts on the table except the one from Reid who refused to let it go, winning his friends' curious looks again. He smiled confidently.

"Come on JJ, you begin!" Garcia exclaimed with energy.

JJ smiled and held a big bright red package wrapped with a little white ribbon out to Reid who took it, surprised. He slowly opened it and a huge grin broke his face when he saw the shirt, the pennant and the book.

"With this, the next time we're going to a game, you're gonna look like a real fan!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much JJ, that's really a wonderful gift! I would hug you if I could but I'm kind of... cluttered."

Everybody chuckled at his comment.

"Choose the next one!" Chirped Garcia.

"Okay, then... Rossi! It's your turn." JJ said with a slight smile.

Rossi smiled and held a little black bag out to her. JJ pulled out a little slight blue velvet box. Throwing a confused look to Rossi, JJ opened with caution the little box. She was amazed when she saw what was inside the box.

"Oh my God! It's gorgeous!" Emily exclaimed, looking at the ring that her friend was holding in her hands.

"Ya know JJ, if one day a man offer me this kind of ring, I marry him right away!" Peneloppe said with a smile.

JJ looked up and her eyes met his.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just smile!"

"You shouldn't have, it must have cost you a fortune!"

"Don't worry about that."

He smiled warmly to her.

"It will be lovely with your eyes."

JJ blushed slightly. She couldn't look away. Emily and Peneloppe exchanged a knowing glance, then the analyst said with energy, so that they could have some privacy:

"It's my turn!"

She caught a little red package, wrapped with a huge golden ribbon and held it out to Derek with a radiant smile.

"Merry Christmas Derek!"

Derek took the gift with a smile. Peneloppe always had really good ideas when gifts were involved. He opened it and stared at it, mouth opened, when he saw the book which was inside.

"You don't like it?" Peneloppe worried.

"No, I... It's... It's great! Where did you find it?" He stammered.

"A magician never reveal his secrets!" She answered with a mysterious grin.

He burst into laughter and took her in his arms, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Peneloppe. That's the best gift you could have offered me!"

She smiled widely.

"Come on, it's your turn!"

Derek turned to Rossi and JJ who had quietly joined them. He smiled when he saw that they were standing close to each other, their hands brushing. He caught a big rectangular package and held it out to Rossi.

"That's for you."

Rossi looked at it, trying to find out if it was a new joke or not. He opened the package and laughed when he saw the french cooking book.

"You showed us that you weren't that bad when Italian cooking was involved. With that, we're going to broaden your horizon and see your actual level!"

Everybody laughed at that comment. Derek turned to Emily with a little smile.

"It's your turn, my brunette beauty!"

She smiled, caught a little beige bag and held it out to Hotch. JJ and Peneloppe couldn't stop themselves from bursting out in laughter. Everybody looked at them with a curious face, except Hotch and Emily, who were too concentrated on the bag to care. Hotch opened it and pulled out three ties. He smiled.

"It's lovely, Jack's gonna love them! Thank you Emily!"

Neither of them noticed that he had called her by her first name. Their eyes met and they unconsciously moved closer to each other. Peneloppe suddenly cleared her throat. They quickly stepped aside, blushing slightly.

"Reid, it's your turn!"

Reid stood up and held the package out to Garcia with a big smile. The analyst was almost jumping up and down in excitation.

"Easy!" Reid warned her.

She gave him a curious look and put the package down on the table. She gently undid the huge ribbon and lifted the lid. When she saw what was inside the box, she let out a gasp of surprise. Everybody came closer to see what had made her gasp like that.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi sweetie!" Peneloppe whispered.

She took the little kitten in her hands and squeezed him against her chest, looking lovely at him.

"What's his name?" She asked to Reid.

"His name is Cupcake!" He answers with a smile, proud of his gift.

Emily and JJ were close to their friends, looking with rapture at the little hairball who was purring quietly in Peneloppe's arms. Men exchanged a look hearing the women chuckle, stroking the kitten.

"Okay, now I absolutely need one like him!" Derek joked.

"You know what you have to offer her next time!" Hotch laughed at Rossi.

"Stop laughing at me and go, it's your turn!" Rossi retorted.

Hotch, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, caught the last gift on the table. He held it out to Emily who looked at him with curious eyes. She snatched the little mauve package wrapped with a dark blue ribbon up and opened it with caution. When she saw the beautiful scarf, her face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh my God! How... how did you know?" She stammered.

"It's my secret!" He whispered.

Their eyes met and they forgot the world around them. With a mischievous smile, Derek approached and gave a little jog in Hotch's ribs then pointed out the little mistletoe hung from the ceiling above them. The couple looked up and blushed seeing the little green plant. Everybody smiled seeing them look daggers at Derek who beated a retreat. Then they looked at each other again, Hotch asking her silently her permission. She just smiled, moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Hotch grabbed her by the hips and she put her arms around his neck.

"Awww that's so cute!" Garcia whispered to JJ who happily agreed.

The world around them didn't exist anymore, only the other mattered. Hotch squeezed Emily against his chest in a possessive way and deepened the kiss. Upstairs, Jack's and Henry's laughter rang. A door opened and they could hear a song.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten,

and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

JJ and Garcia pulled the amused men by the sleeve out of the room so the new couple could have some privacy.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

When the air became an absolute necessity, Emily and Hotch pulled apart, out of breath.

"It seems that we're alone!" Hotch noticed with a smile.

Emily didn't answer. She took off his tie under his inquiring glance. Then she grabbed a beige tie in the pocket of her jacket and tied it around his neck. On this tie, we could read these words: "Kiss me under the mistletoe". Hotch laughed quietly and Emily smiled to him, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"And enterprising! I love it.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She whispered.

And so he did.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

* * *

><p><em>Please leave me a review! :)<em>


End file.
